


Finally Home

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff, Food as Love, Human Castiel, M/M, domestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally brings his angel home for keeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Home

Work inspired by:

When Dean finally gets Cas back to the Bunker, he drags him straight into the kitchen and plops him in a chair. Cas sits dazedly, exhausted, worn, his head lolling a bit to the side. Only his eyes move to follow Dean as he opens cupboards and rattles pots.

Within twenty minutes Dean’s laying dishes out on the table in front of the ex-angel. First come two thick-cut toasted sandwiches, stuffed with cheese and bacon and sliced tomato and piled onto a heavy plate. Next, a stoneware bowl brimming with a hearty soup, pulled together quickly from canned stock and frozen vegetables. Finally, a smaller plate supporting a fat piece of homemade cherry pie. (Now that Dean’s finally gotten the hang of making crust, there’s always at least part of a pie in the fridge.) It’s all accompanied with a tall glass of cold milk.

Cas stays at the table for almost half an hour. He’s weak, his limbs moving only with visible effort. But eventually he’s finished every crumb of the sandwiches, every spoonful of the soup, every single cherry of the pie. He drains the last of the milk and speaks for the first time since they’d reached the Bunker.

“Thank you so much, Dean,” he says hoarsely. “That was delicious. I was very hungry. Do you think I could have a shower before I rest for the night? It’s been a while since I’ve been able to get clean.”

Dean doesn’t reply, just guides him down the hall to the showers. Cas’ fatigue is becoming ever more pronounced and he’s struggling to stay on his feet. Dean helps him out of his clothes, then removes his own. He tugs his friend under the warm spray of water and pulls him close. Cas almost collapses as Dean takes his weight and their bodies against each other.

Dean can feel Cas’ all-too human heart pounding against his own, can feel as his chest hitches with weak little sobs.

“I missed you so much, Dean. I was so scared. I’m so glad to be home.”

“You’re home for good now, angel. I’m never letting you leave my side again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/130141628948/when-dean-finally-gets-cas-back-to-the-bunker-he).
> 
> Picture source [here](http://coltre.nu/post/69037903665).


End file.
